


devotion

by maguna_stxrk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maguna_stxrk/pseuds/maguna_stxrk
Summary: “It’s good to have you back,” Natasha says, voice hushed.Tony smirks as he combs his fingers through Steve’s hair absentmindedly, his thighs pillowing Steve’s head.“Missed me, Romanoff?” Tony asks in an equally low voice, being mindful of the asleep supersoldier on his lap.“I actually would have loved to enjoy more days of peace and quiet without you,” Natasha says, the mirth dancing in her eyes revealing her true heart, “but that one’s an absolute nightmare without you around.” She nods at Steve’s sleeping figure, her eyes soft and amused.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 288





	devotion

“It’s good to have you back,” Natasha says, voice hushed. 

Tony smirks as he combs his fingers through Steve’s hair absentmindedly, his thighs pillowing Steve’s head.

“Missed me, Romanoff?” Tony asks in an equally low voice, being mindful of the asleep supersoldier on his lap. 

“I actually would have loved to enjoy more days of peace and quiet without you,” Natasha says, the mirth dancing in her eyes revealing her true heart, “but that one’s an absolute nightmare without you around.” She nods at Steve’s sleeping figure, her eyes soft and amused. 

“Yeah?” Tony looks down at his boyfriend, caressing the soft skin of the outer corner of Steve’s left eye with his thumb, the spot where the crow’s feet Tony is so fond of usually appear when he smiles. 

“Oh, yeah. Snappy and grumpy. Spends a lot of time in the gym, beating up the punching bag. Of course, that was before we found out you were held hostage. He got a lot… worse, after that. Wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t sleep. We were all working really hard to get you back, but for Steve, it was like he stopped… functioning as a human being. He didn’t care about anything that wasn’t related to finding you. This is probably the first proper sleep he’s gotten in a week,” Natasha muses, eyes still fixed on Steve. 

Tony had been away on a business trip for five days when an encounter with a vengeful rival from Tony’s past extended his stay in France for another three days. Tony has sustained a couple injuries, the worst of which is a broken arm he currently carries in a sling, but all in all the kidnapping experience was quite par for the course for him, having had multiple similar experiences throughout his life as Howard Stark’s son. 

Of course, there’s also the fact that this little event in France very much pales in comparison to the nightmare that is Afghanistan. 

Tony gazes down at Steve, letting his knuckles brush against the uncharacteristically unkempt stubble on his jaw. 

“He hasn’t allowed me to leave his line of sight since I got cleared by medical yesterday,” Tony confesses. Steve even insisted on helping him shower even when Tony had assured him he was capable of showering on his own. He remembers feeling overwhelmed at the focused and attentive look in Steve’s eyes as he lathered soap suds all over Tony’s body, being careful of his cuts and bruises.

He remembers having to bite his lower lip to keep himself from tearing up because he couldn’t remember the last time he felt that his mere well-being had mattered _so much_ to another person. Tony keeps forgetting how important he is to Steve, but Steve never seems to get tired of reminding him that their relationship is a two-way street, that Steve loves Tony just as much as Tony loves him, if not more. 

“Do you blame him?” 

Tony traces the dark circles under Steve’s eyes. He thinks of the way Steve had gripped his hand like a lifeline during the car ride from SHIELD back to the Tower, like if he held it tight enough nothing would ever be able to take Tony away from him again. 

“I guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr [@maguna-stxrk](https://maguna-stxrk.tumblr.com/) and let's talk all things stevetony! :)


End file.
